A Surprising Find
A Surprising Find is the third chapter of Drake's Fortune. While continuing their search for El Dorado, Nate and Sully stumbled upon an astonishing discovery—a large submarine stuck within the rainforest. Plot After exiting the abandoned temple, Nate and Sully trekked up towards a river and stumbled upon a German U-boat, which apparently gotten stuck as it was coming up the river during flood season. Nate was eager to explore the vessel, but Sully felt something was fishy. Nate, believing otherwise, insisted that Sully stay behind while he scope out it out on his own. Before doing so, Nate gave Sully Francis Drake's diary to hold on to for safekeeping. UK2642 With some successful climbing, Nate was able to get inside the U-boat. As he searched the soup and blood-filled vessel, Nate came across a pirate corpse with pockets full of Spanish gold. As he radioed Sully about his discover, he then began to feel the trail getting warm again, believing that the Germans "had a little secret". After some more swimming, Nate was led to the captain's quarters, where he found the captain's body "ripped to shreds". He inspected the body and found a Kriegsmarine map, which revealed the location of an island that the Spanish took the El Dorado statue. He also found a smaller, hand-drawn map that provided greater detail of the island. As he was informing Sully about the good news, Sully suddenly stopped talking, which left Nate puzzled as to what was going on. Time's Up On his way out of the submarine, Nate accidentally activated a torpedo that almost crushed him after knocking it over. He quickly exited through a hole and swam back to shore, where upon emerging from the water, he was encountered by Gabriel Roman and Atoq Navarro, who pulled him out, confiscated his gun, and held him and Sully at gunpoint. Roman revealed to Nate that Sully owed him a lot of money. Nate was forced to relinquish the Kriegsmarine map (although he managed to keep the second map that he found). When Navarro questioned the map's connection to El Dorado, Sully explained that the Germans were after the same thing, and the map was the key to finding it. Roman, however, was not quite satisfied and felt Sully needed a "reminder", aiming his revolver at Nate. As Sully tried to discourage him from shooting him, Roman shifted his aim to Sully, and without hesitation, he shot him in the chest. Nate quickly reacted by trying to grab Navarro's rifle. Within seconds, the torpedo Nate accidentally set off earlier exploded, causing the entire submarine to burst, killing several mercenaries who were unfortunate enough to be on it. With Roman and Navarro distracted by the explosion, Nate took one last glance at Sully's motionless body and began to make his escape shortly before Roman and Navarro took notice. As he rushed back down into the jungle unarmed, Nate ran into Elena, who delivered him a punch to the face for leaving her back at the dock. Nate quickly shoved her against the wall to hide her from two mercenaries that ran by in search of Nate. He informed then told Elena about Sully's death and asked for a spare gun. After she handed him one, the two proceeded to fight their way back through the temple to escape the mercenaries. Once they got in the jeep, Nate asked that Elena memorize the coordinates to the Kriegsmarine island: UK2642. While anxiously trying to start up the jeep, Nate explained to her that the island on the map was most likely where the Spanish took the statue and Sir Francis followed them. Once the jeep was fired up, they drove out of the forest en route to the uncharted island. Walkthrough Exploring the U-boat Once the chapter begins, dive into the water and swim over towards the waterfall, then swim right towards the cliff area. Climb up and grab hold of the vine, then swing to the right (using ). To reach the second vine, grab onto the ledge right above you and shimmy before jumping, then swing to the left. Shimmy towards the same direction and grab hold of the ledge at the end of the short path. Jump up and grab the vine, then swing over. You should try to build up enough momentum before swinging, as it can be quite easy to miss this jump. Upon grabbing the ledges, bound your way around, then climb up. Leap across the small gap and then head left towards the cliffs. Press to drop onto the ledge, then shimmy to the left. You can then pull yourself back up, but you will then find yourself dropping again, as you inch your way around the corner. Once you get to the small ledges above the surface of the vessel, simply drop down onto the vessel, then head towards the ladder leading down inside the submarine. Once you are inside the vessel, head forward into the next room, where you will need to open a door by following the game's prompt (rotating in the indicated direction). Head forward until you drop down into another hall, where a short cutscene triggers. Continuing on, you will find yourself in a brief swim to a ladder that will take you into the next room, which is not far from the captain's quarters. Continue forward to trigger the next cutscene, after which you must head back the way you came. Instead of getting back in the water, however, you will have to move further down this hallway into a small area where Nate will accidentally trigger a torpedo. He will rush out of the submarine through a hole leading to the next cutscene. Escaping the mercenaries The last part of the chapter involves fleeing from Navarro's mercenaries. As you run down the path, take out the approaching unarmed mercenary using a timed Brutal Combo ( + + ). Continue down the path until the next cutscene triggers. Following that, you will now have Elena at your side. You and her must venture back through the temple while fending off the mercenaries. In this segment, you will be able to acquire an AK-47, which can prove quite helpful here (particularly on high difficulties). Once you return to the outside entrance and kill the remaining troops, look for the jeep in the far right section of the woods. Category:Chapters in Drake's Fortune